1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunication networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for a financing party to pay for wireless telephone services and charges related to calls made with a particular subscriber.
2. Background of Related Art
Throughout the 1990xe2x80x2s, cellular telephones and other wireless products have emerged as a must-have item among mobile professionals and consumers alike and have been growing in popularity every year since cellular telephones were first introduced in 1983. Their widespread use for both voice and data communications is largely due to the significant progress that has been made in their portability, the availability of network services and the declining cost for equipment and services. Wireless phones were originally targeted at mobile professionals enabling them to optimize their schedules by turning non-productive driving and out-of-office time into productive work time. Today wireless service is also targeted at the casual telephone user providing them with the convenience of anytime-anywhere calling plus the security of instant access to service in times of emergency.
However, extensive use of wireless service can become expensive. For instance, airtime charges may accrue for each incoming and outgoing call. To reduce some expenses, cellular telephone users, e.g., may turn their wireless phone off, and/or may choose to limit outgoing calls to minimize airtime charges and any long distance call toll charges. Unfortunately, the desire to reduce charges may cause a user to feel reluctant to use a wireless phone. This cost conscious approach to wireless service tends to reduce the intended freedom of wireless communications.
The present invention recognizes that there are instances when a wireless user would desire to communicate with a selected party willing to pay all charges related to the call but not for all other calls and/or charges on the wireless phone. For example, a family member would like the ability to place or receive calls with a college bound daughter; likewise, an employee would appreciate an employer""s direct payment for business related calls placed on the employee""s telephone, rather than reimbursement after the fact.
Service providers offer several well known long distance calling plans including collect calls, calling cards and pre-paid cards. Unfortunately, these current calling plans typically require time consuming and potentially annoying user interactive communication set-up procedures to, e.g., identify the method of payment to authorize a particular call, e.g., a collect call or calling card call. For instance, the calling party may have forgotten the preferred access number and method for placing a collect call, or a calling card number and required PIN, information which is necessary to enable the call. Moreover, calling cards and prepaid calls require infusion of funds by a cash-strapped subscriber, and collect calls nevertheless still charge the cash-strapped subscriber for airtime.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,891 to Gorham et al. provides a method and apparatus for charging airtime costs for a receiving (not calling) wireless phone to another account. However, Gorham et al. fails to eliminate charges for such a wireless phone when calling, much less when calling a particular number (e.g., a child on a wireless phone calling a parent while away at school).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,533 to Patel discloses a method and system for a wireless subscriber to bill another phone for calls made on a per-communication basis. However, Patel relates to long distance type charges, and not to airtime charges.
While such payment services are advantageous, they nevertheless result in an incomplete patchwork solution for a wireless subscriber to direct costs associated with the wireless service. For instance, for outgoing wireless calls, conventional long distance services are currently set-up to handle long distance charges, but not the associated airtime of a called or calling subscriber. Moreover, the disbursement of costs for wireless calls are complicated by user interactive communication set-up procedures.
There is a need for a telecommunications system that simplifies billing for call service features, allows for full cost disbursement, and that does not require an interactive communication set-up procedure between the call originator and the service provider on a call-by-call basis.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a database to allow a financing party to a phone call the automatic ability to pay charges of another party associated with said phone call comprises a plurality of financing party phone numbers each associated with a different financing party. One or more financed party phone numbers is associated with each of the plurality of financing party phone numbers. Call charges associated with a call between any one of the plurality of financing party phone numbers and any of the one or more financed party phone numbers associated therewith are assigned to the one of the plurality of financing party phone numbers without requiring real time user input by the financed party.
A method of allowing a first party to a telephone call to pre-establish authorization for payment of charges associated with a second party to said telephone call in accordance with another aspect of the present invention comprises establishing a database associating the first party with the second party with respect to pre-established authorization for payment of the second party""s call charges by the first party. The second party""s call charges with respect to only the telephone call are automatically assigned to the first party after a call between the first party and the second party has been terminated.